


Секрет

by dead_gold



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: Данте хранил много тайн. Одни он разделял с братом, другие прятал даже от самого себя.





	Секрет

Как они выбрались из Ада, Данте так и не понял — местная шушера всё напирала и напирала со всех сторон, не давая и секундной передышки, превращая всё окружающее пространство в безумную мешанину костей, стали и пепла. Последнее, что он успел заметить, как клинок Вергилия пронёсся прямо перед его, Данте, носом, срезая костлявую голову подобравшейся слишком близко твари, и в следующее мгновение они с братом рухнули на мокрый асфальт. На адреналиновом запале взмахнув ещё пару раз мечом, Данте вдруг осознал, что перед ним только подёрнутая сизой дымкой предрассветного тумана площадь родного города, да Вергилий, такой же ошарашенный внезапной сменой локаций.  
— Оооох! Слава яйцам, выбрались! В следующий раз, когда решишь устроить круиз по достопримечательностям Ада, убедись, что там не начался туристический сезон.  
— Я не звал тебя с собой, Данте, — ответил Вергилий, поднимаясь с асфальта. Данте уставился на брата в попытках прожечь в этой ледышке дырку хотя бы размером с горошину, но быстро сдался и, хмыкнув, отвернулся:  
— Да, да, не звал, — Данте с силой ударил кулаком по луже, будто лично она виновата во всех бедах, и поднялся следом за Вергилием. — Вечно забываю какой у меня сильный и независимый брат. Пошли, нам ещё полчаса топать.  
Добравшись до агентства, Данте пинком ноги открыл дверь, не слишком заботясь о сохранности своего имущества, и, зайдя внутрь, скинул ботинки и плащ в одну кучу прямо у входа. Может, он действительно постарел, а может, причина в Аду, где и время, и пространство текли иначе, паразитируя друг на друге и всём, что туда попадало, но Данте только сейчас понял насколько устал. Настолько, что, в общем-то, ему было плевать, шел ли Вергилий за ним, или опять решил сбежать. Хотя всё же в груди что-то приятно затлело, когда Данте услышал позади шаги. Вергилий истуканом замер посреди приемной, наблюдая как брат шарит по мятым коробкам из-под пиццы, периодически кривясь и отшвыривая их в сторону.  
— Черт, ни одного кусочка не завалялось, — пробормотал Данте. — Нет вещи хуже, чем ложиться спать на голодный желудок.  
— Данте, — Вергилий сделал шаг вперед, но брат даже не поднял головы, продолжая обшаривать шкафчики стола в поисках хотя бы залежалого шоколадного батончика.  
— Данте.  
— Что?  
— Мне представилось не так много времени обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию, — витиевато начал Вергилий, до побелевших костяшек сжимая Ямато. Данте подобрался — ни тон брата, ни его насупленный вид ничего хорошего не предвещали.  
— О, нет, только не начинай снова про силу, великое предназначение или что там ещё застряло в твоих дырявых мозгах. .  
— Я про Неро.  
— А что с ним не так? Отличный парень, весь в тебя.  
— Именно, — Вергилий подошёл вплотную к столу, не отрывая взгляда от лица Данте. Тот бросил бесплодные попытки найти еду и развалился на кресле, всем своим видом насколько утомительно выслушивать очередные идеи безумного братца.  
Вергилий продолжил:  
— Именно. Я пытался вспомнить, как выглядела его мать, но ничего. Ни одной детали. Ни цвета волос или глаз. Ни голоса. Может, ты знаешь?  
— Извини, брат, — пожал плечами Данте. — Я за тобой не следил, а если проблемы с памятью — попей глицину.  
— Данте.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? Список всех твоих любовниц?  
— Правду. Что Неро, — Вергилий запнулся, будто ему самому вывод казался абсурдным. — Твой… наш сын...  
Данте оборвал Вергилия громким хохотом, чуть не опрокинувшись вместе с креслом.  
— Не говори глупостей. Откуда вообще такие мысли? Или твоя человеческая часть слишком увлекалась мифологией, пока была самостоятельной?  
— Данте, — Вергилий угрожающе опустил голос ниже, подошел вплотную так, что между ними остался только стол. Сомнительная преграда против холодной ярости Ямато. Данте смотрел в ответ, так же глаза в глаза, пытаясь уловить очередные вспышки безумия, и ответил, все так же ровно и насмешливо:  
— Брось, не припомню, чтоб успел отрастить себе вагину. Я люблю тебя, брат, но даже по твоим меркам это идиотская идея...  
— Тогда, на крыше, — запишел Вергилий, буквально нависая на Данте. — Ты же помнишь.  
Данте иногда думал, что все дело в крови Спарды. В том, что они с Вергилием — близнецы. Части одного целого. Их тянуло друг к другу с той же силой, с какой они пытались друг от друга сбежать. По крайней мере, Вергилий пытался. И иногда их щит из вражды и соперничества не выдерживал и давал трещину под натиском притяжения. И случалось... Всякое. Как тогда.  
Данте помнил. Помнил злость и азарт, что толкали его вперёд, снова и снова наносить удар. Помнил демоническую силу, что переполняла их, растекалась вокруг, превращая возбуждение от битвы в уродливую кровавую похоть. Помнил, как когти брата вонзались в темные ороговевшие пластины его, Данте, шкуры. Помнил собственные клыки на шее брата. Помнил.  
Он поднялся и прошёл до барной стойки и, перегнувшись через неё, достал бутылку с каким-то пойлом и два стакана. Вернулся на свое место, налил порцию себе, вторую подтолкнул брату. Свою он выпил одним залпом.  
— Ты знал, что демоны — гермафродиты? Хотя чего я спрашиваю, конечно знал, — вздохнул Данте. Он мечтал, чтобы в следующее мгновение на них напали черти, эмпузы или ещё какая дрянь, лишь бы не вспоминать дела давно минувших лет, да еще под этим жадным до маниакальности взглядом Вергилия. — Вроде как, они сами вольны выбирать какими быть. Мы — полукровки, поэтому это распространяется только на демоническую форму. Я помню всё кусками. Помню, как понял, что не могу выйти из триггера. Помню, что постоянно хотелось спать. Помню как тело начало меняться — как смещались органы, как расходились кости. Это было странно... И больно. Помню какой-то подвал. Помню как готов был молиться кому угодно, чтоб Неро нормально вышел из первого триггера…  
— Данте, почему ты не сказал мне?  
— Почему? — переспросил Данте, вскинув бровь и стряхивая вызванное воспоминаниями оцепенение. — Между какими твоими попытками разрушить мир и убить меня я должен был это сделать? И как ты себе это представляешь? «Хэй, Верг, помнишь, ты меня трахнул без гандона, выплачивай теперь алименты?» Брось. То, что я отдал его в семью Кредо — лучшее, что мы оба могли для него сделать. Он вырос хорошим человеком.  
Данте замолчал и плеснул себе в стакан ещё. Так же залпом выпил, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни хоть какого-то намека на опьянения. Вергилий присел на край стола, спиной к брату, и Данте гадал — случайная это поза, или Вергилий не хочет показывать сейчас своего лица. Он изменился с их последней встречи. Возможно, так на нем сказалось собственное разъединение. Или соединение — в конце концов, его человеческая часть была куда честнее со своими желаниями и чувствами.  
— Ты прятал его от… меня? — Тихо спросил Вергилий, так и не повернувшись.  
— От тебя. От себя. От нас, от того, во что бы мы превратили его. От всего этого, — Данте неопределенно махнул рукой. — Мы бегаем друг за другом как белки в колесе. Разгребаем всё дерьмо, которое сами же и устраиваем. Много ли нам дела до всего остального, что вокруг?  
— Ты хотел сказать, «дерьмо, которое я устраиваю»? — по-прежнему тихо спросил Вергилий, чуть повернув к нему голову. Данте хмыкнул и поднялся — хоть регенерация и работала, но усталость она не снимала. Тело ныло и просило отдыха.  
— Я находил тебя раз за разом. Прощал, принимал. На мне столько же ответственности за всё, сколько и на тебе, братец.  
Данте вновь вздохнул и поплелся к лестнице, разом обрывая не слишком приятный разговор. Но остановился на первых ступенях, обернувшись. Вергилий сидел на месте, с совершенно нечитаемым лицом, и поглаживал рукоять Ямато.  
— Ты останешься? — Спросил Данте и внутри что-то сжалось, предчувствуя горечь отказа.   
Вергилий поднял на него взгляд.  
— Да.


End file.
